


Y ¿él? Ni se acuerda.

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si me llegan a preguntar cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vi, sí, lo recuerdo bien.</p><p>Parte del reto en 10 pairings en Livejournal, que juro, algún día terminaré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y ¿él? Ni se acuerda.

Si me llegan a preguntar cuándo fue la primera vez que lo vi, sí, lo recuerdo bien y desde ese día quise hacerlo parte del club de karate, él es un chico fuerte y junto a Sado, ya casi son leyenda en esta escuela. Lo he perseguido días y días durante los últimos meses, y a pesar de que Tatsuki lo conoce bien, no he logrado que se una al club y si me preguntan ¿esa es la única razón para perseguirlo? La respuesta es no.

–¡Hey Kurosaki! –Le saludo con algo de entusiasmo y ¿él? Me mira con cara de “¿de dónde demonios salió este tipo?” y me responde con un “mucho gusto”. Indignado, le hable casi a gritos, lo admito, y es que no pude evitarlo, bien sé que no es muy bueno recordando caras, pero esto es el colmo –¿Cómo que “mucho gusto”? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Momohara Tetsuo! Te he invitado muchas veces al club de karate! –Termino por presentarme por ¿vigésima vez? No lo sé, creo que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Suspiro resignado.  
–Eh… Lo siento –Responde escuetamente y toma asiento en el pupitre al lado mío. 

Lo miro y lo miro, es un hombre (al igual que yo), lo pienso y lo vuelvo a pensar, le doy vueltas y más vueltas y llego a la misma absurda e increíble conclusión. Me he enamorado de Kurosaki Ichigo. Como dije es fuerte, es bastante apuesto y bastante listo para la escuela (y hago la aclaración, porque eso de olvidarte de medio mundo, bueno… muy inteligente que digamos no es). Tal vez deba rendirme con él y mandarlo todo al carajo, sé que nunca podría tenerlo conmigo y puedo suponer que el darme cuenta de ello, es lo que hace que quiera unirlo al club de karate, ¿necedad mía? tal vez, pero quiero al menos algo que me acerque aunque sea un poco más a él, ya que no estoy en su círculo de amigos quisiera por lo menos estar en el mismo club. Tal vez pido imposibles.

Puedo suponer que solo quedara como mi primer amor. Como ese amor de escuela que se queda como platónico ¿y saben? Creo que es mucho mejor así. Probablemente yo no podría estar a la par de él. No, no soy pesimista, soy realista.

–Oye Momohara. –Oigo la voz de Tatsuki y volteo a verla. –No te preocupes, ese tipo a veces ni se acuerda de su propio nombre.¬– Le sonrió. Kurosaki Ichigo, quiera o no, está en un plano diferente al mío, no sé de qué manera, no sé en qué sentido, pero sé que para mí es inalcanzable.

–Oye… –Escucho que Kurosaki me habla y volteo a verlo.  
–¿Si?  
–Eh…  
–… –Espero a que hable  
–Se llama Momohara –Le dice Tatsuki  
–Ah… sí…–

Me he presentado más de veinte veces y ¿él? ¡Ni se acuerda!.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño escrito con una pareja de lo más crack, Momohara, yo te doy amor <3


End file.
